


Switching Positions

by queerpersephone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerpersephone/pseuds/queerpersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Aubrey doing the do and Beca discovers Aubrey's secret spot that turns her into a total sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Positions

Beca was pressed against the mattress, head thrown back as Aubrey peppered kisses over her neck. Aubrey nipped at Beca’s jawline, ear, pulse point, tongue darting out to soothe the stings of pain. Beca arched up, connecting her lips to Aubrey’s in a deep kiss, hoping to encourage Aubrey for more friction. In a sharp, sudden movement Aubrey connected her hand with Beca’s chest and pushed her down. 

“I’m in charge, got it?” Aubrey asked, cocking her head with the biggest smirk. Beca’s mouth opened, about to retort when she noticed the predatory look in Aubrey’s lust-darkened eyes and rethought it. She nodded meekly and tried to vain to angle her hips to meet Aubrey’s, the blonde moving her hips up out of the way at just the right moment.  
Aubrey grinned and resumed her kisses, trailing down Beca’s collarbone, pausing to nip and suck at her sternum, her breath ghosting over Beca’s breasts. 

“Please...just...” Beca whined. Aubrey smirked at her girlfriend under her squirming and whining, eyes shut tight. In a split second, she flipped them so Beca was on top.   
“You’re going to do whatever I say, and only that,” Aubrey said, challenging Beca with a tilt of the head, daring her to disobey. Beca nodded quickly. “Kiss me,” Aubrey continued. Beca obliged, Aubrey’s tongue automatically slipping into her mouth. “Down--go down,” Aubrey said, her voice not so much as wavering. Beca continued, kissing her way down her girlfriend’s body, pressing sloppy kisses over her breasts. “Keep going, down, down,” Aubrey said steadily. Beca kissed down, down, trailing tiny kisses over the blonde’s toned stomach, amazed that Aubrey hadn’t so much as whined or whimpered. 

When Beca didn’t hear a command, she looked up to Aubrey. Aubrey nodded, moving Beca’s hand to her lacy underwear, practically pushing them off herself. Beca quickly discarded the garment and slid her fingers across Aubrey’s slit, feeling her wetness and marveling in it.   
“Don’t be a tease, Mitchell,” Aubrey said, somehow still steady and grounded. Beca marveled in her girlfriend’s intense willpower and self-constraint before sliding a finger into her and beginning to thrust ever so slowly.

“Harder,” Aubrey said forcefully. Beca obliged, sliding in a second finger and thrusting harder, leaning down to kiss Aubrey even though she received no command to do so. Thankfully, Aubrey didn’t seem to mind and reciprocated, tugging on Beca’s bottom lip.  
“Harder, fuck me--” Aubrey commanded--and suddenly Beca’s fingers hit a tiny rough patch of skin inside Aubrey. Mid-sentence Aubrey stopped and gasped, eyes opening dinner-plate wide, hips arching up. 

“Aubrey--did I hurt you or...?” Beca asked worriedly, removing her fingers from the blonde cautiously.  
“No, no, just--there, where you--oh my god,” Aubrey whimpered. “Keep--there--oh god, where you were--” she mumbled incoherently, eyes shut tight, hips rutting against Beca’s hand, blindly trying to find contact.

“Oh my god,” Beca whispered. “That’s your place...”   
Beca had heard of this magical little place from Chloe. Apparently drunk Aubrey is horny Aubrey and she and Chloe had quite a few drunken hookups in freshman year. According to Chloe, Aubrey was dominant all the way until she hit this one tiny spot inside of her, almost impossible to find. Then Aubrey was a sub all the way, willing to do absolutely anything to get her to touch it again. Chloe told Beca she was only able to find it twice, and good luck to her, because Aubrey Posen is nothing if not confusing.   
And now Beca found it--jackpot.

“Aubrey, oh Aubrey,” Beca crooned, a grin beginning to blossom on her face. “I found it,” she said happily.   
“Beca, Becs, oh god, just, please, please,” Aubrey whined, hips still jutting up, fists clenched tight against crumpled sheets. Beca smiled affectionately down at her lover underneath her squirming and whimpering. 

Beca pushed Aubrey’s hips down harshly and leaned into her ear.   
“I’m in charge, got it,” she said, echoing Aubrey’s statements from just minutes earlier. Aubrey nodded, trying to resist Beca’s grip on her hips, twisting her hips upward. “Oh, no, that won’t do,” Beca said. “If you resist me at all, I’ll give up entirely on trying to find it again,” Beca whispered into Aubrey’s ear, punctuating her sentence with a sharp bite on the taller woman’s ear. Aubrey’s hips stilled. Beca smiled and kissed Aubrey chastely on the lips before finding the woman’s pulse point and sucking on it insistently. 

“Beca, down, please, oh god,” Aubrey whispered in a high and desperate voice Beca had never heard until now. 

“I’m enjoying this way too much, Bree,” Beca replied happily. She trailed down Aubrey’s body again. Apparently she was going too slowly because Aubrey’s hands traveled downwards until they reached her own clit and began rubbing, soft sighs coming out of her mouth, trying to relieve some of the intense pressure.   
Beca realized maybe she was having a little too much fun teasing Aubrey. She quickly grabbed Aubrey’s hands and moved them up, away from her thighs. Beca grinned at Aubrey before sliding two fingers in again. The blonde sighed and arched her hips up, hands tangling in Beca’s hair, tugging. Beca thrusted harder and harder and miraculously, a few moments later Beca found the spot again.

Her fingers brushed against it by accident and as soon as they did Beca knew--Aubrey pulled on Beca’s hair and whimpered. Beca slowly withdrew and then brushed the spot again, pausing to take a moment to stare at her girlfriend’s disheveled hair and eyes squeezed shut, a moan erupting from her lipstick-smeared lips. Beca took this in, took a breath, and hit the spot again, harder, drawing the tips of her fingers against it slowly. Aubrey was getting close, she could tell. Her walls clenched around her and she was pulling Beca’s hair hard. Beca withdrew her fingers all the way out, pressed the heel of her hand against Aubrey’s clit and slammed her fingers in again against the spot, ramming them against it. 

Aubrey came loudly, a string of whimpers and incoherent mumbles and curses tumbling out of her mouth. It was the loudest Beca had ever seen her in bed. Usually Aubrey was the one doing the dirty talk, and when she came it was almost completely silent. 

Beca kissed Aubrey quickly and lay down on the bed for a few moments, waiting for Aubrey to regain her senses. When she did, Aubrey turned her head to look at Beca, almost shyly.

“I think I almost died,” Aubrey said.  
“And the fact that Chloe wasn’t just fucking with me made my night,” Beca announced happily.  
“Wait, what?!” Aubrey exclaimed.  
“Chloe was the one who told me about this, this little spot that makes you a total sub, and turns out she’s right.”  
“What--I--I--just a fluke,” Aubrey sputtered.  
“A fluke, Posen?” Beca challenged.  
“A fluke, Mitchell,” Aubrey countered, the steely look back in her eyes.

“Well, we’ll just have to see if I can find it again,” Beca replied easily, straddling Aubrey again.


End file.
